Avada Kedavra
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Harry knew every classmate was excited for their Mates. Some had already found them. Others like Harry were stuck. Harry glanced at his words on his skin. Those would've be the first words his Mate would've say before him. He never had dared to show his parents. He'd quickly had caught on that it wasn't a nice line. And then in fourth year he finally understood why.


**Archive Warning:** Underage

 **Category:** M/M

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling

 **Relationship:** Harry Potter/Voldemort

 **Additional Tags:** Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Alternate Universe - Soulmates

 **Language:** English

 **N** **er** **words in this chapter:** 710

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **–** Parseltongue **–**

 _Dream/Memory_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

 **Avada Kedavra**

Harry knew every classmate was excited for their Mates. Some had already found them. Others like Harry were stuck. Harry glanced at his words on his skin. Those would've be the first words his Mate would've say before him. He never had dared to show his parents. He'd quickly had caught on that it wasn't a nice line. And then in fourth year he finally understood why.

Harry had moved away from everything and everyone when he really realized. His Mate… he was a killer. There was no nice way to put it and Harry was having a breakdown over it. He ran away from Hogwarts and didn't go home. How could've he? Principally when his own Mate was a monster that his parents taught him to hate and fear?

Harry gasped as he got himself caught between Muggles. He'd been running for months. He had no idea what day it was and how long had passed. Had the Dark Side lost? Was his Mate in jail?

"Just get it done with!" A muggle behind the one holding Harry said.

Then to Harry's mortification a green spell hit the speaker. The other that was holding Harry released him and turned.

"Avada Kedavra."

Harry shivered and he knew. He just knew in his whole being. The wizard approached and looked him up and down. Harry refused to speak. If he did he'd say anything this white skinned red eyed wizard would've understand what they were.

"You are mute? Very well. Can you understand English?" Harry nodded with tears in his eyes. "I'm going to apparate you away. Muggle London isn't safe for magical people."

Harry nodded and he was taken away. Once he'd been left alone in a room he left. He caught the bus and went directly home not caring any longer.

His parents were happy to find him returned and were more than happy to keep him on lockdown. Harry never spoke. He couldn't dare. His Mate might _hear_ him.

Two years passed and nothing, then one day the wizard appeared at the house and threatened Harry's family.

"Please don't. Please, I'll do anything. Just not them!"

There's a long silence as the Dark Wizard froze mid-hex. He turned to a crying Harry and Harry knew he'd been outed. The man's Men were told to stop and ordered to never even dare to touch a finger on the Potters. Harry could feel his parents' outraged looks as the Dark Wizard approached Harry and offered his hand.

"Show me."

It wasn't a request. Harry pulled his sleeve up and there it was. The Dark Wizard sighed. He walked the next step and pulled Harry into his arms.

"That's why you refused to talk. You were raised to hate me." Harry nodded into the chest. "Potters, I hope you two are happy because your son was ready to refuse his soulmate to the point where he willingly let himself get caught and almost killed by Muggles just so he'd never hear the words. He also refused to speak before me until now just so I wouldn't realize."

Harry was really crying now. He had tried so hard. _I'm sorry. I am so sorry!_

"If I'll bring you, will you ran again?"

"Would've you let me run?" Harry retorted.

The Dark Wizard hummed and then Harry was side-apparated.

"No, I _won't_ let you ran. I've waited for 60 years for your plea. I won't let you out of my sight now."

60 years…

Harry's eyes grew wide. He looked up to his Mate.

"I'm here for you now, Harry. I'll take care of you. I'll protect you. And, unlike what your family taught you, I'm not overly evil."

Harry let himself be held. After all, as much as he'd fought with himself… this was his home.

"I'm sorry."

The Dark Wizard sighed.

"It's all right. We're all right." Harry's face was pulled up into his Mate lips for the first time. "You are here and that is all that matters."

 **The End!**


End file.
